In an electronic device such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer and the like, wireless signals are transmitted and received via an antenna. As enthusiasm for pursuing small size of the electronic device grows, space inside the electronic device is increasingly limited. As a result, freedom to dispose the antenna inside the electronic device is reduced.
In the prior art, in order to solve the problem of having difficulty in disposing the antenna inside the electronic device, there is proposed a solution of disposing the antenna on the frame of a housing body of the electronic device. However, since the shape of the housing body of the electronic device is already determined, it is incapable of disposing an antenna with an arbitrary shape so that freedom to dispose the antenna is not improved.